Si fuera ella
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru se han casado, pero alguien se interpone entre ellos. ¿Podrá Kaoru volver las cosas a su favor? ACTO ÚNICO


_**Declaración:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni Kenshin ni Kaoru ni nadie más que pueda aparecer mencionado en esta historia corta. Así mismo, como no poseo derechos de autor ni nada que se le parezca, hago este fic por pura antretención, sin fines de lucro y para satisfacer mi mente retorcida._

_El título de fic no tiene nada que ver con la canción de Alejandro Sanz, y si acaso lo tuviera, declaro que la canción no me la sé y que apenas y puedo tararearla. _

_Finalmente, si Kenshin quedó medio raro, es porque habia que deformarlo un poquito para que hiciera todo lo que hizo, si no, ni al caso. Aunque quien sabe._

_¡Viva el pan con queso derretido en el microondas!_

_**Si fuera ella**_

_**Acto único**_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Sentado cerca de la ventana, bañado en la luz de la luna, Kenshin miraba hacia la nada, sintiéndose melancólico. Hacía muchos años, siendo un chico, se había casado sin saberlo, con la mujer que llevaría años atormentándolo con su recuerdo y con la culpa de haberle arrebatado la vida.

Pero ahora él era un hombre maduro. Un hombre nuevo. Un hombre que finalmente había contraído nupcias con una muchacha de la misma edad de la que alguna vez él amó. Una muchacha que estaba muy enamorada de él. ¿Y por qué no? Fundar una familia era más de lo que el soñó. Incluso vagabundear agotaba a la larga. Tendría un hogar, y una agradable compañía en Kaoru.

Suspiró.

-Si tan solo fuera Tomoe… Tomoe… - murmuró pensando que sólo eso podría consolarlo y hacerlo realmente feliz.

Escuchándolo, desde la parte oscura de la pieza, Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos con ese comentario. Hacía tan solo unas horas, durante la ceremonia, se había sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo por casarse con la persona que ella eligió. Kenshin había sido considerado, gentil, apasionado en su noche de bodas, guiándola con paciencia y ternura y ahora se levantaba de la cama para evocar a la esposa muerta. Ella estuvo a punto de hablarle cuando despertó con sed, y quiso encararlo de inmediato cuando lo escuchó, pero no pudo. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el estupor, incluso su lengua. Apretó los ojos y controló su respiración para no delatarse que había despertado.

Lo sintió acostarse unos minutos después, a su lado. Él la abrazó desde la espalda y Kaoru trató de apartarse. "Hace calor" musitó como excusa, pero Kenshin no la dejó, al confundir los temblores de su cuerpo con excitación para tomarla nuevamente. No sabía que ella temblaba porque sentía frío desde el alma. Porque también estaba enamorada de un fantasma.

Limpió sus lágrimas con consideración.

-¿Te hice daño?.- fue la pregunta.

Kaoru respondió que si.

-La próxima vez iré con más cuidado, hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al mío.-

Celosa, Kaoru quiso preguntarle si había sido así de considerado con Tomoe, si tuvo ella tiempo de acostumbrarse a él, pero guardó silencio. Permitió que él la abrazara y besara hasta quedarse dormida y al día siguiente enfrentó la vida con una sonrisa, con ánimo de revertir las cosas a su favor.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Kaoru era bulliciosa por naturaleza y cuando no estaba en casa, realmente reinaba la calma.

Corría para todas partes, perseguía a Yahiko para hacerle entender algunas cosas, cantaba, se ejercitaba, barría la calle, el patio y se reía a mandíbula batiente con los chistes que escuchaba. Era una mujer alegre y a veces Kenshin pensaba que sería bueno si se calmaba un poco porque ya tenía dieciocho años y era toda una adulta, pero Kaoru, ni ganas tenía de calmarse.

-Sé que todos me consideran inmadura porque grito y corro todo el día, pero Kenshin, ya me he casado, sostengo la escuela de mi padre, y mantengo este hogar. Además, tú me quieres. ¿Por qué debo cambiar si cumplo bien todo lo demás?

Kenshin recordó los días en que de Tomoe sólo se escuchaban sus pasos en la casa. Se sacudió esos recuerdos y siguió lavando la ropa, que en eso estaba. Kaoru por su parte fue al dojo a entrenar un poco, pero no más cerrar la puerta tras ella, se apoyó en la madera. ¿Acaso Kenshin la estaba comparando?

Se esmeró con los días en ser más callada si eso era lo que él quería, pero no le resultaba mucho. Desistió, al cabo de unas semanas. Ella era parlanchina, tenía muchas cosas que contar siempre y Kenshin era su interlocutor favorito, por eso no podía ser una mujer más callada. Le hablaba de sus batallas en el dojo por controlar a los chicos y lo emocionada que se ponía cuando les descubría un gesto bueno. Ella soñaba con tener hijos, se divertía pensando en la crianza que iba a darles junto con él. Kenshin la escuchaba paciente y sonriendo. Al verlo, Kaoru pensaba que la quería después de todo, sólo que ni él se daba cuenta.

Despertó una noche y descubrió que él no estaba a su espalda. Con cuidado abrió un ojo y lo encontró durmiendo en una posición extraña: sentado y abrazando su vieja espada. El corazón se le encogió, como si alguien lo apretara fuertemente, pero tomó valor de alguna parte y se levantó con cuidado, llegando hasta él. Kenshin despertó cuando lo tocó.

-Ven conmigo a la cama. Hace frío y te enfermarás ahí.-

Kenshin hizo caso y se acostó con ella. Rato después se levantó y volvió a su lugar.

Preocupada, Kaoru tomó el cobertor y se sentó junto a él, tapando a ambos. Se apoyó en su hombro y pasó allí el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Le dolía el cuello tras dos semanas de dormir de una manera insólita en el cuarto, pero no le importaba. Kenshin estaba con ella, observando sus clases, sentado en el dojo. Había accedido a ir bajo la promesa de que ella no lo obligaría a mostrar ninguna técnica del Hiten Mitsurugi, o que lo usaría para las prácticas. Kaoru accedió y allí lo tenía. A veces Kenshin hacía observaciones sobre el trabajo de los muchachos y Kaoru se sentía sumamente feliz al notar su inteligencia y asertividad.

Llegó el Año Nuevo y se reunieron en Kyoto con sus amigos. Desde Aizu llegó Megumi junto a su hermano mayor, y Tsubame y Yahiko los acompañaron a tal acontecimiento. Sanosuke no pudo reunirse con ellos, pero envió una graciosa carta que causó la risa en varios de los presentes a la fiesta. Misao y su pandilla se preocuparon de entretenerlos a todos y hasta Aoshi participó activamente de la fiesta.

Realmente todos la pasaron muy bien y se acostaron muy tarde. Cuando ya no sintió ningún ruido, Kenshin se levantó con cuidado y se abrigó lo más que pudo, dado que afuera todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Decidió ir al cementerio y estar de regreso antes de que despertaran los demás, incluyendo Kaoru.

Por el camino consiguió flores frescas y llegó a arrodillarse frente a la tumba de su primera esposa. Se quedó reflexionando sobre algunas cosas cuando un ruido muy leve llamó su atención. Junto a él, Kaoru, vestida aún con la yukata y una manta encima, con los pies enrojecidos sobre las sandalias, lo miraba tiritando del frío.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?.- le preguntó.- Deberías estar en casa.-

-Quería acompañarte.-

Kenshin sentía violada su intimidad.

-Vete de regreso.-

-No puedo. Esta es una fecha especial para ti. Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de Tomoe… eres mi esposo, tengo que estar contigo y apoyarte.

-No te pedí que vinieras.

-Ni yo te lo estoy echando en cara. Sólo que no quería que estuvieras solo.

-Precisamente eso quería. Un momento a solas con ella.- repuso el pelirrojo calmadamente. Sin embargo, Kaoru sintió como si le diera una bofetada en el rostro.

-Yo soy tu esposa ahora. Cualquier momento a solas que quieras tener deberías tenerlo conmigo.-

Kenshin supo que ella se estaba enojando y eso no era bueno. Maldiciendo, se puso de pie, despacio, y terminó su oración a Tomoe, poniéndose a caminar.

-A veces me agobias.- murmuró. Pero el viento llevó hasta los oídos de la muchacha sus palabras.

-Si yo fuera la que estuviera en esa tumba, y Tomoe fuera tu esposa, esta conversación no existiría, porque serías tan feliz con ella que no te acordarías de haberme conocido.-

El dolor que cargaban esas palabras, hicieron detenerse a Kenshin. Se volvió a ver a Kaoru que se abrazaba a sí misma.

-No te quito que la recuerdes si la quisiste tanto, pero aún la quieres, ¿cierto?. A veces me miras imaginándote que soy ella, pero es imposible y lo sabes. -

-Kaoru, te tomé por esposa, eres mi mujer. Claro que te quiero, no digas esas cosas. ¿Qué no estamos bien los dos?-

-No, porque entre que yo finjo que no se nada y tú, que finges que todo está bien, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Kenshin… ¡Oh, Kenshin!… - La voz de Kaoru se ahogó en un sollozo.- Te escuché nuestra noche de bodas, cuando deseaste que fuera ella.-

Kenshin miró a Kaoru con sorpresa. ¿Realmente ella sabía, todo ese tiempo? Quiso preguntárselo, pero el frío intenso acabó con la joven que se desmayó sobre la nieve. Rápidamente, Kenshin la tomó en brazos y la llevó con Megumi.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

De regreso en Tokio, Kaoru se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo callada y pensativa. Kenshin la veía hacer sin comentar nada y una noche tuvieron ocasión de hablar.

-Esta tarde me ha bajado la sangre, Kenshin. Nuevamente no estoy embarazada.- anunció la joven, acostándose.-

-Está bien.- dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose a su lado.- Seguiremos intentándolo.-

-No, Kenshin. Ya no más.- repuso ella cerrando los ojos.- No puedo más con esto. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejamos hasta aquí?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Tú no me quieres. Estás conmigo por compromiso y por eso te he anunciado que me bajó la sangre. No estoy embarazada, puedes marcharte tranquilo, sabiendo que no me dejas con un hijo. Es mejor para los dos.-

Kenshin la miró con horror.

-No se te ocurra. No lo haré.-

-Soy joven todavía, puedo encontrar a alguien más adelante que me ame. Y tú… tal vez, la mujer que te hará olvidar todas tus penas, está fuera de esta casa.

Kaoru había llorado mucho al ver su ropa interior manchada cuando fue al baño, porque sabía que tenía que poner en marcha la decisión que había tomado en el cementerio de Kyoto. Pero no echaría pie atrás. Algún día, Kenshin se lo agradecería.

-Kaoru, estoy bien contigo, vivimos tranquilos… -

-¿Cómo te sentiste el día que supiste sobre Kiyosato?- dijo Kaoru sin mirarlo. La pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría. Entonces Kenshin era muy niño, había querido salir a matar a medio mundo al darse cuenta de que antes que él, su esposa amó a otro hombre por el cual lo traicionaría. Sobre el cual se hablaba en muchas páginas de su diario, resaltando sus virtudes. Tomoe también amó a un fantasma, y aunque a la larga acabó enamorada de él, no fue mucho lo que pudo disfrutarlo.

-Confundido.- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez puedas imaginarte por lo que yo estoy pasando.- dijo Kaoru quedamente.- A nadie le extrañará que te hayas aburrido de mí y te hayas ido, siendo como soy, inmadura y gritona. No te diré que no te echaré de menos porque ya de sólo pensarlo ahora… me pongo un poco mal pero al menos… -Kaoru tomó aire.- … al menos sé que estaré en paz y que estaré bien sabiendo que tú… lo estás.

Durante toda la noche Kaoru no pudo pegar un ojo, pero nada de esto comentó a la mañana siguiente a pesar de ser bien notorio. Kenshin tomó sus cosas y dándole las gracias por todo, se marchó de su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Al principio, las cosas no fueron fáciles para ambos, que estando por separado, echaban en falta al otro. Kaoru sufrió varias crisis de llanto, al punto que debió suspender sus clases por algunos días para que nadie la viera en ese estado. Se la pasaba deambulando sola, en su casa, pensando que su pesadilla de quedarse en la casa vacía se había cumplido finalmente. Y aunque trataba de pensar que todo era mejor así, no podía pensar positivo.

A veces se sentaba frente al portón de entrada, imaginando que Kenshin regresaba para decirle que había descubierto que a quien amaba era a ella y que Tomoe, bueno, muerta estaba y no había nada más que hacerle. A veces Kaoru soñaba que llegaba para la hora del amanecer y se deslizaba entre las sábanas con ella. Muchas otras veces imaginó que él llegaba para la cena, con miles de flores de regalo. Pero nada de eso pasó y el dolor se acrecentó al comprobar que de verdad no la quería. Aunque Kaoru se echaba todos los cobertores de la casa encima, nada podía calentar su pobre cuerpo y antes de dormir, se daba ánimo pensando que algún día despertaría sin ese dolor, deseando que ojala Kenshin, esté donde esté, fuera más feliz que ella.

Por su parte, de vuelta al vagabundeo, Kenshin tenía problemas no tanto emocionales, -pues al salir del dojo Kamiya se sentía liberado-, pero el cuerpo era el que le molestaba. Ya dormir a la intemperie le resultaba molesto, le picaba el cuerpo con las ramas y hojas de las camas que se hacía y se la pasaba con catarro por lo mismo. Comía cuando podía y se encontró con un problema más o menos grande cuando trataba de avanzar, porque no sabía a dónde quería ir.

Realmente se había acostumbrado a ver el dojo como su hogar.

Suspirando, decidió ir a Otsu. Allí había comenzado su tragedia y tenía un plan. Buscaría los cimientos de su antigua casa y allí reflexionaría sobre su futuro. Se puso a la tarea y llegó luego de varios días de marcha.

Le costó encontrar el lugar exacto de su casa, pues la vegetación había hecho lo suyo, cambiando un poco el paisaje. Después de todo, habían pasado como quince años, toda una vida. Se sentó en las ruinas y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar cómo sería su vida si Tomoe siguiera con vida, pero no le resultó.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado y recordó que Kaoru siempre se apegaba a él para darle calor. Por un momento quiso que ella estuviera con él en ese sitio, calentándolo con la frazada que los envolvía a ambos. Tomoe muchas veces le puso mantas encima para que no se enfriara, pero jamás se acomodó a su lado. Sorprendido por pensar eso, Kenshin abrió los ojos y decidió buscar un lugar donde pernoctar.

En un albergue le dieron alojamiento a cambio de algunos trabajos. Kenshin se acostó cansado, pero feliz de ser útil a las personas en algo y pensó en su vida. La noche estaba callada y se levantó de la cama un poco molesto. Le faltaba algo allí. Sus noches siempre eran silenciosas pero ahora le parecía que ese silencio lo iba a aplastar. Kaoru siempre le estaba contando la historia de cómo se enamoró de él y le daba besos en las mejillas antes de dormir aún cuando él los esquivaba. Su voz llenaba la casa y sus juegos lo entretenían. Tomoe era tan callada, apenas se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración por toda la casa. Si salía, no había diferencia a cuando estaba. Pensando en esas cosas se quedó dormido y tuvo esa noche un sueño muy extraño.

Soñaba que Tomoe era como Kaoru. Kiyosato no podía ir a la guerra porque sabía que Tomoe lo seguiría, además, ella siempre le sonreía y le hablaba sobre cosas buenas. Kiyosato no tenía que ir a pelear porque sabía que Tomoe era muy feliz con él.

Pero aunque Kiyosato hubiera muerto a manos de Battousai, si Tomoe hubiera sido como Kaoru, no hubiera buscado vengarse. Kaoru era muy noble como para pensar en esas cosas y además, tenía un hermano pequeño que cuidar.

Si en vez de Tomoe, Kenshin se hubiera topado con Kaoru, ella no se hubiera tratado de vengar de él. Hubieran permanecido en Otsu hasta el final de sus días, viviendo de las medicinas que él vendía. Posiblemente hubieran tenido unos cuantos hijos.

Si Kaoru hubiera sido como Tomoe, no lo hubiera seguido hasta Kyoto, mostrando sin proponérselo, sus sentimientos a todos por él. No habría acogido a Yahiko, a Sano, a Megumi a pesar de sus celos. Quizá nunca se hubiera hecho amiga de Misao, ni ganado el respeto de Kamatari.

Si Kaoru hubiera sido como Tomoe, nunca lo hubiera recibido en su casa.

Si Kaoru hubiera sido como Tomoe, hubiera fingido que todo estaba bien, hasta el final.

Si Kaoru fuera como Tomoe, escribiría todo lo que sentía por él en un diario de vida, y no lo hubiera deleitado cada noche con palabras de amor.

Cuando Kenshin despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. Acabó los trabajos que tenía pendiente en el albergue y se marchó rumbo a la capital, no sin antes pasar por el cementerio y por un templo a pedir suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

El rumor de que estaba separada se había extendido por el pueblo, de modo que al pasar, Kaoru podía escuchar las murmuraciones a su alrededor.

-¿Qué la dejó el marido? Era cuestión de tiempo, no más ver a esta muchacha alocada.-

-Vaya, hasta que el pelirrojo se aburrió de ella. Es tan habladora y ruidosa.-

-Bueno, pobre muchacha, nunca encontrará marido si sigue siendo así y no se aplica.

-Una mujer debe ser callada y sumisa. Kaoru Kamiya no sabe nada de eso.-

-¿Pero cómo lo iba a saber? Su madre se murió siendo ella una niña y su padre la entrenó como a un hombre.-

Kaoru acabó sus compras cabizbaja y cargó su bolsa sintiéndola más pesada que nunca.

Ella sabía que no sería fácil vivir con las consecuencias de estar sin marido, pero en esos momentos sólo quería echar el tiempo atrás y recuperarlo. Quizá si fuera todas esas cosas que decían los demás, Kenshin se pudiera enamorar de verdad de ella. Callada, sumisa, amable.

Se aguantó las lágrimas estoica y regresó a casa. Ya al anochecer se puso todas sus frazadas encima y trató de dormir. Encogida, el frío no la dejaba y tiritaba sin poder controlarse.

-Debo sacarlo de mi cabeza. No quiero, en el futuro, hacerle esto a una persona que no lo merezca.- decía la joven. Finalmente salió de la cama y se sentó junto a la ventana. Ahogó un gemido cuando no pudo soportar más la soledad de la casa.

-No puedo… yo lo quiero… lo quiero demasiado.- sollozó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Respiraba entrecortadamente y mojaba sus rodillas con su llanto.- Si pudiera regresarlo, ¡oh, Kenshin! Si pudieras venir, pero… es mejor así, ¿verdad? No tienes por qué atarte a una mujer que además de todo es una llorona. No es de extrañar que quisieras tanto a Tomoe. En verdad que no la odio, porque ella salvó tu vida y conocerte salvó la mía y le tengo mucho agradecimiento, pero… pero si la cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez si yo fuera como otra persona y pudieras hacerme compañía esta noche…-

Abrazada a sus piernas, Kaoru ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos. Bañada por la luz de la luna, sintió una manta caer sobre su espalda. Sobresaltada, a través de sus lágrimas, distinguió la figura de su esposo de pie a su lado.

-Escuché suficiente.- dijo Kenshin con emoción. Kaoru se puso de pie nerviosa y trató de crear distancia.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! No quería agobiarte, Kenshin. No sabía, de verdad que no sabía que vendrías.

La joven retrocedió un paso más, con la cabeza gacha, pero Kenshin la tomó de la muñeca.

-No sabía que alguien podía hacer esto por mí. Menos quererme de esa manera.- dijo al acercarse a ella.- Quizá, yo de verdad no entendía la fuerza de tus sentimientos por mi persona. Pero ahora lo sé y debo evitar que sigas sufriendo. Si tanto me quieres, me quedaré contigo.-

Kaoru se atrevió a mirarlo y él con cuidado le limpió los ojos y le extendió un pañuelo. Tenía la cara hecha un desastre, pero de pronto a Kenshin se le hizo una mujer muy bonita. Sonriendo, la guió a la cama, apartó los cobertores y dejó sólo tres. Con eso tendrían. Se acostó con ropa y todo al lado de ella.

-¿Me extrañaste Kaoru?-

Ella asintió y buscó el hueco de su cuello para refugiarse. El frío se iba poco a poco, entibiándole los pies. Kenshin sintió sobre su piel el aliento de su esposa.

-Yo también te extrañé.-

Kaoru no dijo nada, pero se quedó sin aire cuando sintió que él le abría la yukata.

-Soy un hombre tonto. Tuve que caminar mucho para darme cuenta que todo lo que realmente me gusta y me hace sonreír lo tengo aquí contigo.-

La besó, apasionado, acariciando uno de sus senos. Suave, tibio, redondo, Kenshin se preguntó cómo era posible que él haya podido dejar atrás esa sensación por ir tras un fantasma.

El voluptuoso cuerpo de Kaoru había perdido peso. Pero sus pechos eran la adoración del pelirrojo que no los dejó en paz hasta que un rato después los dejó y se entretuvo en su vientre. Apasionado como nunca antes, Kenshin la acarició y besó. Saboreó su piel satisfecho de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, mientras Kaoru notaba que él venía diferente. Nunca antes había sido así con ella, porque entonces sólo se dedicaba a prepararla para la penetración y después de terminar, se quedaba dormido mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Pero esta vez, el cuerpo de Kaoru cobró vida bajo sus dedos gentiles y sus palabras amorosas. Nunca antes un preámbulo duró tanto, ni ella se sintió tan querida y tan necesitada por él. Lo tocó, acarició y adoró tanto como él le permitió, después de todo, era él quien tenía premura por amarla. Kenshin no podía creer que tuvo a esa mujer tan maravillosa a su lado tanto tiempo y fue incapaz de verla con claridad. Se alegraba, al menos, de no haber sido tan imbécil como para dejarla libre. Como Kaoru era su esposa, podía llegar en ese momento a adorarla con todo.

Al terminar, Kaoru se encogió a su lado y Kenshin la abrazó. Se acomodaron para dormir, por primera vez en esa posición. Kenshin no la soltó aún cuando ella le dio la espalda, buscando comodidad, porque la tomó por la cintura.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Cuando Kaoru despertó, estaba sola. Rápidamente apartó las frazadas pero al ponerse se pie, se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo y cayó a la cama.

Los senos estaban llenos de marcas rojas con la cintura y la entrepierna le ardía. Su esposo la había dejado agotada.

Kenshin entró con una bandeja de desayuno para ambos.

-¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó al verla desnuda sobre la cama. Kaoru bajó un poco la cabeza.

-No.-

Puso la bandeja a un lado y él se acostó nuevamente. Ella hizo lo mismo y con un dedo, él le tocó un pezón.

-Fui malvado anoche contigo.- dijo Kenshin abrigándola con su yukata calentita. -¿Me perdonas?.-

Kaoru estaba confundida con ese Kenshin mezcla de ángel y demonio.

-Está bien. Pero dime por qué volviste.-

Con buen apetito, Kenshin tomó un pocillo y lo llenó de arroz.

-Estuve casado cerca de seis meses con Tomoe. Pero entonces yo no era un hombre muy sano. Cometía crímenes horribles y estaba confundido. Ella me ayudó a entender algunas cosas que se escapaban de mi vista, pero entonces se separó mi alma de mi cuerpo.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin y él le puso un poco de arroz en la boca. Ella tuvo que tragarlo.

-Mi cuerpo mataba gente, pero mis pensamientos puros eran para ella. Como asesino no podía tocarla. De los seis meses casados, la amé y la adoré, pero nunca se lo dije. Todo estaba en mi mente. Cuando finalmente consumamos nuestro matrimonio, fue iniciativa de ella. Al día siguiente la perdí.

Desde entonces me he despreciado a tal punto que para mí, lo que está en mi cabeza es lo bueno. Mi cuerpo es el malo. No me importan las heridas en las batallas, ni los golpes ni las fracturas. Este, que soy yo, merece eso y más. Mis pensamientos puros seguían siendo para ella, y el problema fue que mi cuerpo empezó a amarte. Me iba a Kyoto y tuve que retroceder para verte y no contento con eso te estreché en mis brazos. Te he tocado, has sido mía casi cada noche desde que nos casamos hasta que nos separamos. Mis ojos querían ver tu silueta, mis brazos, encerrarte. Te he deseado casi dolorosamente desde que nos vimos. Pero estas reacciones debían ser minimizadas, mi cuerpo no hacía nada bien.

Pero en mis sueños seguía estando ella.

-Lo sé.- dijo Kaoru sin ánimo de comer.

-Con el viaje comprendí que si antes no soñé contigo, es que mis ojos se iban a la cama llenos de tus imágenes. Tu calor era mi calor y tu bullicio lo que mis oídos querían escuchar. Pensé que mi cuerpo sabía mejor que yo lo que quería y regresé. Dejé de decirle que todo lo que quería estaba mal, que incluso mis pensamientos se llenaban con la imagen de la que él buscaba y aquí estoy. Perdóname por dejarte sola. Prometo no hacerlo nunca más, porque finalmente estoy en paz, aquí, contigo, cuerpo y alma unidos por ti.

-Kenshin.- dijo la joven emocionada cuando él la miró con una sonrisa genuina.

-Te amo. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Kenshin estaba muy contento. Tanto, que llevó a Kaoru al pueblo y una vez allí la llevó a las tiendas.

-Ropa, cintas para el cabello, adornos… Kaoru, lleva lo que quieras. No te preocupes porque hoy hay dinero. Me pagaron bien un trabajo que hice la semana anterior.

Kaoru no quería que él gastara demasiado, porque era bueno ahorrar para las vacas flacas. Se compró un lindo cinturón y adornos para el pelo. Kenshin le eligió un kimono ligero y hermoso, para que lo luciera para él.

Caminaban de regreso a casa, por la calle principal, cuando la joven tuvo un mareo. Asustado, Kenshin se olvidó de las distancias que se observaban delante de los demás y la estrechó contra él. La llevó a un asiento y le compró un dulce.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.-

A Kaoru no le gustaba preocuparlo. Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Si, pero estoy muy cansada. ¿Podemos quedarnos unos minutos más?.-

Las murmuraciones habían cesado desde que Kenshin regresó con ella y a quien le preguntara, él respondía que estaba muy enamorado y se sentía afortunada de tener a Kaoru como mujer. Si antes le tenían lástima, ahora las demás la miraban con envidia. Si los demás esposos eran dados a las fiestas y borracheras, a perderse por varios días o a ser en exceso fríos, Kenshin era como ese hombre al que la mayoría soñaba tener. Y lo tenía ella.

Kenshin se arrodilló delante de ella. Se veía bonita, muy bonita, con el cabello suelto y un adorno sosteniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja izquierda. Sus mejillas estaban más llenas, sus ojos brillantes, sus senos más elevados. De pronto, Kenshin tuvo una idea.

-¿Te ha bajado la sangre?

Avergonzada, Kaoru miró a todas partes, no fuera a ser que alguien lo hubiera escuchado. Luego, trató de hacer memoria.

-No, desde que llegaste.-

-Eso fue hace como tres meses, mi amor. ¿No estarás… ?-

La posibilidad sorprendió a Kaoru.

-¿Acaso yo… ?-

No pudo continuar, Kenshin la tomó en brazos y se la llevó al doctor. Y de ahí, al Akabeko a celebrar con todos sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

De regreso en casa, la recostó en la cama y le llevó algo caliente de beber.

A pesar de todo, no era tan fácil para Kenshin olvidar el pasado. Miraba por la ventana y pensaba en las nuevas cosas que le estaban pasando. Sería padre, finalmente. Se sentía muy afortunado.

La luna llenaba con su luz cada espacio de la habitación, con excepción del lugar donde Kaoru, hecha un ovillito, dormía. Tal vez por eso Kenshin no notó que ella despertó y nerviosa, contuvo la respiración al descubrirlo en ese sitio mirando hacia fuera.

La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y el pelirrojo estaba contento por eso. Tranquilo y en calma. Pensó en Tomoe y por primera vez le dio las gracias de corazón por haberle salvado la vida.

-Tomoe… - suspiró, causando la tensión de su esposa sin percatarse.- te quise mucho, pero no te imaginas cuánto me alegro que Kaoru no sea como tú. Ella es única, y es mía. Con ella comprendí que la calidez existe, que el silencio a veces se hace insoportable y que la cama es el mejor lugar del mundo cuando ella está ahí. Que no hay medicina mejor para mi cuerpo que los cariños que me hace… a veces me pregunto si como esposa, habrías podido ser tú mejor que ella.-

No me malinterpretes, siempre habrá para ti un espacio en mi corazón. Pero Kaoru es dueña de todo el resto de mi.-

Cuando Kenshin se acostó para dormir, acarició la mejilla de su esposa, notándola húmeda. Pensó un poco y la hizo volverse hacia él.

-Te amo. Debes tenerlo claro siempre, por favor.-

Kaoru solo lo miró, sin saber que lo invitaba a besarla con los labios levemente entreabiertos. Abrigándole la espalda, Kenshin la acomodó de modo de sentir con su cuerpo cada centímetro de ella y luchó un rato contra el sueño para verla dormir. Su mente poco a poco se despejaba de sueños sin cumplir y se iba llenando de recuerdos, de momentos reales que había tenido con Kaoru. De imágenes felices de ella, tristes, de furia y de preocupación. Del sabor de su piel, de la suavidad de su boca y la melodía de su voz.

Estaba rendido y enamorado de ella. Lo sabía. Hoy y siempre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin acto unico<em>**

**_Abril 2, 2011_**

**_Notas de autor_**

Hola!

Debo reconocer que me gustan mucho las historias donde la protagonista se las llora todas, mostrándonos su nobleza y valor a pesar de ello. De alguna manera, quedé muy satisfecha con el fic llamado "Nunca más te haré llorar" y siguiendo la idea, se me ocurrió este.

En realidad, aun no se me ocurre cómo seguir Prisionera, pero pienso que si sigo imaginando historias alternas de Kenshin y Kaoru, algo pronto surgirá, como esta de Kenshin evocando a Tomoe. Pero como en Prisionera ya sabemos que él está hasta las patas de enamorado de Kaoru, no me iban a creer si de pronto lo hacía enamorado de un fantasma al nivel que en este fic, asi que pensé escribir la idea en una historia aparte antes que se me fuera el vuelito y ganar tiempo. Espero de todo corazón que haya quedado decente, que las haya entretenido y que hayan pensando... "aaahahhhh, qué bonito" al final.

Un beso. Hasta la próxima semana.

Blankiss.


End file.
